An Evening Of Movies, Laughs And Loving
by fashiongirl97
Summary: It's a friday night, the team have no case, Jenny is fealing like no one knows her and Abby and Tony have been left dateless. Cue a tony plan: A movie night. This movie night is sure to bring fun, and even a romance or two.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, if I did this would have happened and it didn't so I guess I don't own it.**

**A/N- I don't know where this came from I just wanted to write fluff so here it is. Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy and it makes you smile! It made me smile to write it. Lolx anyways enjoy peepz. **

Being Director of NCIS is, for anyone, a hard task. But when you are the first female Director of an armed federal agency it is even harder. Jennifer Sheppard got were she wanted to be, she got to the top. Yet the saying 'it's lonely at the top' seemed to fit her now, more than she ever imagined it would. For her, it wasn't the long and highly unsociable hours, or the constant need for perfection that ever so often got her down. For her, it was the distance from everyone, the fact that she was no longer part of a team. It was, more than anything else the fact that she had no one who would look out for her.

To every agent (minus one) at NCIS, she was a cold hearted ice queen. She had a love for heals and being in charge. Emotionless, cold hearted, even strong were words that would be used to describe her. None of them that used those words knew her though, because despite contrary belief Jenny Shepard was actually a very caring, fun loving and emotional person. Being the person she was known for was just a façade that went on when her heels did, but was becoming increasingly hard to take off.

**xXx**

Tony DiNozzo was a fine agent, although his often lack of knowing when to leave things alone frequently resulted in a very sore head. The one weakness he had was for a pretty lady, preferably a brunette. Tonight, which just so happened to be a Friday, he had just been left dateless and single. So he went to the only other likeminded person at NCIS, even if she was a woman.

Abby Scuito, unlike the director, was not afraid for people to see the real her. She was one of the most open people in D.C., which is why she was loved by all. But her appearance didn't match her personality. Abby Scuito was a Goth, but a loving and bubbly one. When she saw Tony come into her lab, she ran towards him and hugged him as she hugged everyone that entered her lad.

"Aww Tony, what's wrong." She asked obviously sympathetic.

"It's a Friday night and I am single!"

"Same here. The nuns have gone away on a pilgrimage so bowling off and I'm left on my lonesome." She said turning to her computer.

"Abs…"

"Tony do I hear an idea coming on?"

"Maybe…"

Abby turned around from what she was doing, and began staring intently at DiNozzo.

"Spill!"

"Right, well you know we've finished the case and all well how about instead of going out to the bar and getting hammered. Which if I am honest I kinda don't' want to do tonight. How about we have a movie night?"

"Yeah! We can invite like everyone, Gibbs too and even the Director!"

"Sounds good, loads of bears and sweats, pizza, popcorn, chocolate…"

"Yeah!" Abby once more flung herself on DiNozzo with a massive smile on her face. "You can choose the films."

"I shall be the perfect critique." Tony said imitating (or attempting to) an English man."

"I love you Tony!"

Just then Tony's head flung forward as he was head slapped. He placed his hand on the back of his head and began rubbing it.

"Thanks Boss. It…i…Abby…"

"Do I have to remind you two of rule twelve?"

"No Boss."

"Good."

Gibbs began to walk away when he heard Abby's voice. She was his, and knew all to well, favourite out of all his team. Knowing he couldn't resist her he turned around and looked at her.

"We're having a movie night, at Tony's place tonight." She informed him.

"wo, hang on. I never agreed at my house."

"Well you have the biggest T.V. Anyway, we are having a movie night at Tony's tonight with popcorn and pizza and stuff. So you going to come?"

"We'll see." He replied not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying no.

"Please Gibbs. You never usually come to these kind of things and I'll let you head slap Tony as much as you want forever."

"Hey! Not fair." Replied an offended Tony DiNozzo.

"Fine! I'll be there."

"Yey!" six o'clock at DiNozzo's." shouted an exited Abby as Gibbs left. She was bouncing around and smiling whilst Tony wondered what on earth he had signed up for.

Five minutes later Tony was inviting Ziva and McGee. Which he had assumed was the easier task although he now had to explain to Ziva why they were having a movie night all together and not just staying home.

Abby had what seemed to be an easy task. She had invited Duck who had accepted as his mother was away for the week so he had no responsibilities at home. She was now in the Directors office. After explaining the plans she was awaiting a response.

"I don't know Abby."

"Please, it's a Friday night."

Jenny pressed the intercom button so she could speak to Cynthia. "Do I have anything on my schedule from 17 00 onwards?"

"_No Director, you are free from 15 00 actually."_

"Thank you. Cynthia, feel free to leave from 15 00 onwards."

"_Thank you ma'am."_

Jenny smiled to herself. She was actually pleased she would be able to leave the office early and have fun with who she considered her friends. Turning to Abby she smiled at the younger woman who had a hopeful and exited look upon her face.

"Looks like I can come Abby." A deafeningly high pitched squeal was heard and Jenny was enveloped in a huge hug. To Abby's surprise she didn't resist, instead the older woman responded to the hug. For Jenny it had been a long time since someone had hugged her, and it was nice to know there was someone who was there for her.

As Abby left the room she paused and looked at the woman before her. "Director, if w=you ever want to talk or want a hug, well you know I'm always here right."

"Thank you Abby. Thant really does mean a lot to know."

**xXx**

14 00 had arrived and Jenny had, for once, actually finished all the paperwork she had to do. So, she decided to go home. But as she finished tidying her desk her door barged open causing Jenny to smirk.

"Something funny Jen?"

"Not at all Jethro, am I not allowed to smile."

"Cause, it's just I haven't seen you smiling in a while." He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. _Too long_ he thought.

"It's been a long time. Why are you here?"

"Well I sent my team home. We have no case and they were driving me crazy. You going to that ting DiNozzo and Abby are planning?"

"Yes I actually am. I have nothing on so for once I am free. How about you?"

"Yeah. I am. You want picking up?" he questioned slightly hopefully. "cause it's stupid taking two cars when your place is one my way." He added just to stop himself sounding stupid.

"That would be lovely thank you. Plus if I'm honest I don't know where I'm going."

"Not a problem Jen. You only had to ask."

The two walked out of NCIS together. He hadn't needed to ask her to walk her out. They'd never needed words. Nor did they need words for him to ask to drive her home. She simply tonl her security detail to go home and have a good weekend, whilst her unlocked his car.

The car journey was a comfortable silence. It had been a long time since they'd been like this, just together as friends. As he pulled up outside her house she undid her seatbelt and turned to face him.

"Thank you for the ride home Jethro."

"You're welcome Jen."

"You know if you wanted to come in i still have some of your shirts, I mean you could change here then have a drink. If you don't want to though, I don't mind."

She fumbled a bit which was something the director of NCIS didn't do, but tonight she was Jenny. And they were two completely different people. Gibbs simply smiled. It had been a long time since he'd seen her be herself around him, and it made him smile. He leant forward and gently kissed her lips, only she didn't respond. So, he wondered what he'd been thinking. Then it hit him. Seeing her st in his car, smiling was like seeing the old Jen. The one who'd been hidden for so long. The one who he'd fallen for as a probie then in Marseilles. The one he'd loved and lost in Paris. Not the cold hearted Director he'd worked with for the last six months. But Jenny, the woman few people knew, she was caring, loving and fun. That's what he'd seen, but maybe he'd been mistaken.

She was completely shocked when he kissed her. But seeing the hurt in his eyes as he leant back made her hurt. She leant forward this time and kissed him. Because she knew that no matter what she tried to tell herself, however many walls she put up or how far she ran, her love for him always stayed with her.

The two smiled as they kissed, when air was needed they separated. "So, Bourbon?" she asked. The pair made their way into the house, hand-in-hand.

**xXx**

An hour and a half later Jenny came down the stairs. She'd got changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, neutral cardigan and a pair of UGG boots. Jethro had changed into an old red hoodie he'd left at Jenny's before Paris. He smiled as he saw her. It had been a long time since he hadn't seen her in a suit.

"You look good Jen. I think DiNozzo might not believe his eyes." He said.

"So you approve." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, brings back memories of that winter we spent in London." She placed her hand over his mouth just like she had on her first night as director.

"Time to go."

**xXx**

Tony's house was filled with laughter. The whole team and Ducky had gathered, Abby had ordered pizza and the popcorn and sweats galore was ready. They were just awaiting the arrival of their two fearless leaders when the doorbell rand. DiNozzo opened the door to see Jenny glaring at Gibbs. They'd stepped apart as so not to draw suspicion, although this was much to Gibbs' displeasure.

"Hey boss! Wow Director you look…great!" he said with a smirk only to receive a head slap. "Thank you boss."

"Jethro! Tony thank you for the complement and please call me Jenny."

The trio made their way into the lounge where Jenny and Gibbs where enveloped in an Abby hug each.

"Wow director I've never seen you in casual before. You look amazing. Doesn't she Gibbs?"

"Haven't decided yet." He answered as he shared a glance with Jenny. Duck did not miss a trick and smirked to himself.

"Thank you Abby, and everyone it is Jenny tonight. We are out of work. What films are we watching then?"

"I don't know. Tony time to reveal the film agenda." Demanded Abby.

"Okay…drumroll please…thank you Abby. So, I introduce the series of films that had rocked the world for years, tonight we shall be watching the best of…James Bond Ladies and Gentlemen."

Everyone cheered. But Jenny and Gibbs burst out laughing. It surprised everyone to see Gibbs laugh so much. It was when they all turned to Duck and saw him chuckling away that DiNozzo wanted to know what was so funny.

"Well my boy, I think it's a story for those two to tell."

"Oh dear, right well…" Jenny tried and failed because of her laughter.

"Jen, they are not going to know. I'll never hear the end of it."

"But it's so funny."

"My dear boy you cannot leave them out of the loop."

"Ducky…"

"Fine, I'll tell them, part of it." Said Jenny. "Okay, when we were in London undercover in '98, erm we had to get intel on an arms dealing couple. The director and Decker had got word they were attending a party; they decided it would be a good idea for us to attend. What they failed to tell us was it was fancy dress, and James bond themed.

"We were due to attend in the evening and Dcker asked us to meet him in a hotel room. We walked in and saw him looking very smug. We were briefed on the Party and he gave us our out fits. Jethro had a James bond style suite and Dark glasses. It had me in hysterics. There you go. "

"Ah, Jennifer you are missing out your costume."

"That is highly classified."

"Well Jen, it seems I'll have to tell them." Jethro continued. "Whilst Jen was in hysterics Decker told me to open her costume. Jen had a gold bikini which was barely there. She was gob smacked while me and Decker had our massive laughing fit."

"The thing was though. It turned out the Director and Decker's intel had been wrong. No one else was in fancy dress, which left Jethro reasonably fine. Me on the other hand." Jenny was blushing by now. "I was left with all eyes on me as I walked around with women in ball gowns and me in a Bikini."

The team where laughing and Jenny was highly embarrassed. But she was happy. They all settled down to watch their first film of the night 'licence to kill'. The kids occupied the floor. Tony and Ziva where sat together and so where McGee and Abby. For tonight rule twelve was left at work, because tonight was about letting themselves have fun. Ducky sat on one sofa; he smiled as he saw his family happy. There was nothing he wanted more.

Gibbs and Jenny were curled up on the other sofa. They were happy and both in love. For them nothing would ruin tonight. Ziva glanced up to see Jenny with a smile on her face and she smiled but remained silent. She was happy for her friend. Ziva placed her head on Tony's chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

Gibbs gently kissed Jenny on the forehead. Glancing at Ducky the older man smiled. He was glad to see such a simple event could make his friends so happy. They both worked harder than anyone else and they deserved to be happy. So as long as they were, he was too.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

** Please Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top**

** xXx**


End file.
